


Water Temple

by KabochaKitsune



Series: A/B/O/tober 2020 [7]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: A/B/O/tober, A/B/O/tober 2020, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternative Pregnancy, Anal, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bad Ending, Bloating, Body Horror, Body Modification, Bondage, Bowel Penetration, But not quite, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehydration, Drowning, Exhaustion, Eyes, Face-Fucking, Failed Use of Suppressants, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Fucked Up, Grappling, Gross, I cannot emphasize Dead Dove: Do Not Eat hard enough, Impregnation, Intersex, Involuntary Arousal, Kinda, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Transformation, Monsters, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Painful Sex, Period Cramps, Pregnancy, Quadruple Penetration, Rape, References to Knotting, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Squirting, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Triple Penetration, Urethral Play, Urination, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Violent Sex, Vulva Play, Waterboarding, hoo boy, let's start there, omega - Freeform, suppressants, urethral Penetration, water breathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabochaKitsune/pseuds/KabochaKitsune
Summary: Link choked, not on the water, not with the Zora Tunic on, but on the sensation of tension and heat exploding in his chest. The water washeavy. Thick, like he'd expected, almost gooey in his lungs. It was like trying to run through a hot spring: he could feel that he was getting oxygen, that he was neither drowning nor suffocating, but his throat stuttered and his head swam. It was a long moment before he realized he'd reached the bottom of the pool, tile cool under his knees, and looked up to try to find Navi.Found himself staring directly into a single, huge, disembodied eye.
Relationships: Link/Morpha
Series: A/B/O/tober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948057
Comments: 1
Kudos: 102
Collections: A/B/O/tober 2020





	Water Temple

**Author's Note:**

> This is not where I was going when I started this?? Then again I didn't know where I was going when I started this.
> 
> You look at the official art of Morpha literally wrapped around the entirety of Link's torso and tell me somebody at Nintendo didn't have this same fetish. I've been meaning to write something _like_ this fic for years.
> 
> A/B/O/tober Day 7: Failed Use of Suppressants

Sweat prickled on the back of Link's neck as he turned the Boss Key, pulled the horned lock from the door while the chains ratcheted back into the wall. Nerves, he thought. This Temple had been particularly taxing, day in and day out switching between bone dry, soaking wet, and then hours at a time fully underwater. The tunic kept him breathing, of course, and it dried quickly - something in it, something about the inherent magic in the Zoras' scales, even dried his breeches and his sopping boots faster than would have happened otherwise. But that didn't make the toll on his body _nothing_ , especially his temperature. The tunic absorbed some of that shock, actually, keeping his skin and muscles from screaming at the constant dips in and out of chill lakewater. But he was still cold whenever he sank in, shivering when he had to climb out, and near-boiling whenever he dried out but the humidity clung to his skin and clothes. He'd had to wring out his hair and cap from sweat several times.

It was also all he could do to stay hydrated. The lakewater was potable, Navi had checked, but he felt like he couldn't drink enough to stave off osmosis, keep his skin from leeching water back into the air as it dried. He'd been running through his salt tablets faster than he was happy about, drinking the brine from his pickled rations. He'd had enough of this place.

One more fight. He didn't know what this monster under the lake was - Navi couldn't recall, no matter how hard she tried, as though something was blocking her memory - but after facing living paintings and a literal dragon, he felt confident all the same.

The room was empty.

Link frowned, checking the room for other doors. Stairs. Skylights. Anything. As he sidestepped around the edge of the pool, Navi called out a warning:

"Link! Look out! That isn't normal water!"

He paused. Leaned to one side, watching the light reflections and refractions. She was right. It looked... thick. Looked and smelled just like the rest of the lakewater, clear and a little brackish, but it didn't bend the light from Navi's wings the right way. He frowned, edging around the room - cautious of the spikes ringing the walls, a hundred nasty possibilities listing themselves quickly in his head - and saw another different glint. Metal. Saw the ladder, just one, in one corner of the pool.

Oh, no.

He drew his sword, edged closer, leaned over just enough to see how deep the pool was. Not very. Still too much for his liking.

At least he had a reflection. He could do without another double, thanks much.

He really did _not_ want to go in there.

There was one more thing to try before donning the boots, though, so he coiled his legs back, took two running steps, and leapt onto the top of one of the central pillars.

Jarred all his bones when he landed, almost losing his footing. Sweat, dislodged from his hairline, trickled down behind both his ears.

Oh - oh no.

"Navi - temperature check."

The fairy paled.

"It's three units warmer in this room than the last one. Not enough for Hylian skin to register!"

 _Shit_.

Link threw his shield back onto his shoulder, shoving his hand down the neck of his tunic to tug out the little bottle he kept on a Goron-made chain around his neck. It was only a third full. He'd taken two doses.

"How long has it been?"

"Eight days since we entered the Temple. Three since your last dose. You should be fine!"

"Something's wrong. I'm taking it - "

"LINK! WATCH OUT!"

The Hero whipped around immediately, bottle arcing through the air on its chain as he spun, flicked his arm to slide his shield back onto his forearm. He sliced through whatever had tried to sneak up on him as he did, fluid with his motion, and cut through - 

Water.

It burst out in an arc from the pillar of it he'd smashed his sword through, droplets sparkling in the light of the torches, of Navi's golden flicker. It was viscous.

"Behind you!"

Link spun on the ball of his foot this time, bringing his sword with him overhand.

Not fast enough.

This pillar slammed its end into his chest like a battering ram, carrying him off his feet.

Shattering the Goron chain into two flapping loose ends and a dozen flying links, and smashing the Sheikah-crafted bottle into a thousand glittering pieces.

Time seemed to slow as he watched the fine craftsmanship explode like an archery rupee, bursting into the humid air around him, and scattering the last dose of his suppressants into a mist of blue droplets that joined with the explosion of water and dissipated into nothing.

He hit the water hard, on his back, grit his teeth as the air rushed from his lungs. That was fine, with the Zora tunic, and he took a deep gulp of the water, weird or no, to get breath through whatever matter phase into his -

His heart _throbbed_.

Link choked, not on the water but on the sensation of tension and heat exploding in his chest. He clutched at himself with his shield hand, instinctively clawing at the pain, sucked in another breathful of water. It was _heavy_. Thick, like he'd expected, almost gooey in his lungs. It was like trying to run through a hot spring: he could feel that he was getting oxygen, that he was neither drowning nor suffocating, but his throat stuttered and his head swam. It was a long moment before he realized he'd reached the bottom of the pool, tile cool under his knees, and looked up to try to find Navi.

Found himself staring directly into a single, huge, disembodied eye.

A yell burst from him, the last bubbles in the bottom of his lungs spouting into the water and floating slowly up as he threw himself backwards away from that massive eyeball, all red iris and thick veins and horrible, empty pupil. He swung his sword, aim true but movement hampered by the viscosity of the water, and was ripped from his stance by an abrupt rush of pounding current.

It seized him bodily and flung him into the wall at the edge of the pool, then against a pillar, sending him spinning head over heels the width of the pool to slam upside-down against the far wall. The buckle on his shield tore. The bones in his hand rattled as they hit upon the tiles, and his sword ripped from his hand and went spinning away into the rushing waters. His head pounded. His lungs ached.

His ears burned.

 _No - no, no no no not now, not now!_ He was already squinting through the water, searching for the glint of that metal ladder; if he could just catch a handhold he could haul himself up, use the Hammer or the sword Biggoron had made for him until he could retrieve the Master Sword -

Something grabbed his ankle.

He whipped his head around, expecting a tendril or vine. Saw nothing. Kicked, still caught, and his other foot, too, snagged in nothing. It was all just water.

Frantically, kicking at nothing he could see or connect with, he pulled out the Lens of Truth on its gossamer but impenetrable ancient Sheikahtech chain - if only he could have had another like it for his vial - and shoved it against his eye, pinching his brow down to hold it in place.

Just water. But _tendrils_ of water, thicker and bluer than the surrounding, jutting up from no particular attachment point on the tiled floor and wrapping several times around his boots. Looking up, he saw more, waving in the thick water all through the bottom of the pool like seaweed, and watched another manifest from nothing out of the side of one of the pillars and dart out to wrap easily around the wrist of his shield arm, squeezing until his hand opened and the item sank slowly toward the floor. It wriggled like an octorok tentacle, noodly and jelly-soft but iron in its hold. His free hand dove into his pack, fishing for the dimensional pocket Saria had sewn into it when he was younger, where he kept the Sword and Hammer and Boots, only to end with him yelling underwater when another tendril grabbed that wrist, too, and twisted it up behind his back.

This was bad. This was _bad_. He twisted, breathing harshly through the thick fluid that wasn't water at all, was it, it was this horrible thing's body. Wiggled his fever-hot ears, maybe he could cast Din's Fire underwater, or from inside this monster's "belly" or whatever it was -

Gagged, a soft _huhlp_ of a sound, as one of those tendrils jammed itself suddenly into his mouth. Link's eyes bugged, head shook, trying to bite down but finding the motion rejected by some unspeakable force. He could feel the thing _throb_ on his tongue, thicken until it held his mouth so wide his jaw ached, so strong that when it stilled, he couldn't even shake his head.

He paled, transfixed, as that massive eyeball settled back into view, sinking slowly down in front of him, carried by a two-foot-wide one of those deep-blue tendrils. It stared at him, horribly unblinking with no eyelids to do so, for a long moment.

A little, thin tendril lifted up in front of it, slithered up to Link's face, and knocked the Eye of Truth out of the clutch of his brow and cheekbone.

The tendrils vanished from his sight. But they were still _there_ , unseen and all the more horrifying for it, leaving him alone and bound in the thickwater pool with that massive, staring eye.

His abdomen clenched.

He flinched, gurgling a muffled sound of pain through his nose, trying to double over, canting his knees in and pressing his thighs hard together. Fuck. _Fuck_. He was in - well over his head. He was about to be torn apart by whatever this watery eye monster was. And he was going to do it while going into the last heat of his life.

The pupil on that eye flicked down, once, to his belly, before returning to settle its gaze back on his face. Link felt a cool touch on his stomach. Not through his clothes - _in_ his clothes, the watery thing flowing through fabric like it wasn't there. He recoiled, but it _pressed_ , firmly, on the clenching muscle of his uterus, adding pressure and pressure and pressure, making Link gag, all the muscles in his pelvis clench, until it matched and surpassed the cramp, held a long moment, and released.

A loud _moan_ rushed unbidden from Link's open mouth and nose, reverberating through the thick lakewater.

He flinched, face lighting red. Oh, no. What the hell, had this thing just - just massaged his heat cramps? ~~Like a lover?~~ And how, how was he still breathing through his mouth even with the tendril still very much stuffed into it, holding his mouth wide open and sitting heavy on his tongue?

The eye bobbed ever so slightly in the thick water, up and slowly down, placid. Otherwise unmoving. The pressure returned, right above his belt, steady and hard, and Link trembled, watching the creature stare at him with rapt focus. The pressure ebbed, and Link shuddered with the release, pressing his thighs tight to one another through wet breeches as his womb relaxed and his sex gushed a hot wet of its own.

The eye didn't move.

The thing in between his lips shoved inward, filling his mouth, stroking the full length of his tongue, and Link gagged on the intrusion even though he could still breathe just fine. That was horrifying - pressure, thick and a little warm inside his whole mouth, nudging the back of his throat, but he could suck thick, somewhat labored breaths through the whole unyielding heft of it. It pressed deeper, curled up against his uvula and made him _retch_ , then eased back down to a neutral but still too-thick fill as he wheezed his oxygen out of the "water" and tried not to die.

And that eye just _stared_ , watching, letting him half-float in the weird buoyancy of the thickened water as his body temperature started to climb.

The cool of the water felt good, at least, as his heat started to set in. Link's could get so hot they made him feverish, left him dizzy. His cheeks reddened now, heat sluicing through his hips, up his spine, but the gently cool temperature surrounding him kept him from getting hazy.

He kind of wished he'd just get hazy.

He felt another tendril touching him through - _through_ \- his clothes, this one licking up the length of his spine to chase the rise of heat. He arched involuntarily, curling back into the touch, tried not to _moan_. No.

No, oh no no this wasn't happening.

It wasn't until slim little invisible tendrils eased into his shirt and pinched his nipples firmly that he noticed they were hard. He cried out, through the thing in his mouth, whole body _jerking_ with pleasure he couldn't fully contain. No no no, no this couldn't be happening, this _thing_ didn't even have a _body_ to -

Whatever thought he'd half finished and whether or not it mattered were lost to the ether as an invisible force curled up, snugly, right between his legs, pressing his wet pants to the tingling folds of his vulvar lips. Link _moaned_ , loudly this time, eyes rolling back and hips undulating into the pressure. Oh no, no, no that was so good...

The next pressure, like the earlier ones, bypassed his clothing as liquid so easily could, nudging up at the pucker nestled between his cheeks. He keened, cheeks flushing, that little opening twitching with a need he'd never felt _there_ before. Oh... Oh he'd heard of that... What would it feel like, he wondered? He swallowed around the thing in his mouth, drinking down some of that water just like he'd breathed it into his lungs, and shivered at the cooling comfort it eased into his belly.

...No. No, no no, he had to fight it -

Moaned loud and long and hungrily as the tendrils gently holding around his nips pinched again, harder, and _twisted_ in opposite directions. Warm, clear fluid gushed from his twitchy cock as his hips quivered with need, as his clit pulsed and thrummed without even being touched. What...? Had he just... squirted a little, without really coming? Oh. Oh that was embarrassing, that was new, and it was _good_...

His breath stuttered in the next moment, trying to hitch in and gasp out at the same moment and getting caught in the middle, when the tendril between his cheeks _shoved_ its way inside. He arched back, heart thundering, at the cool-warm intrusion. It didn't hurt, not at all, wasn't this supposed to hurt if you weren't careful - ?

Oh, oh goddesses, he forgot abruptly to _care_ when it slithered a little deeper, then pulled back, slippery slick friction easing back and forth through the gentle stretch of his virgin pucker. He'd never felt anything so good in his _life_ , and he found himself trying to lean forward, to present his ass for the taking, even with all his limbs bound and his mouth held still by unyielding fill. His eyes had rolled back at some point, and maybe if he just... if he just didn't look, he wouldn't have to think about that floating eye, he could just fee- _oh!_

Ohhhh, he spread his legs _wide_ without thinking when two tendrils tickled at his lips through his breeches, caressing the majora and then parting them to _play with_ the slippery minora, oh, oh oh oh that was so good, _please_ , teasing, he was so hot, he needed it, needed it so bad...

All at once, he _got it_ , one thick firm tendril shoving its way deep into his cunt while the two already inside jabbed deeper still, spearing him in all his holes and starting to _fuck_.

He writhed and wriggled, aching hips rolling with the motions, head thrown back to straighten his neck and let the monster fuck right down his throat. He didn't even choke, still _breathing_ through it even while he could feel it sliding in and out, up and down his insides. His anus stretched slowly as the tendril there pressed slowly deeper and deeper, reaching inside and cooling him pleasantly through his boiling heat, occasionally pulling back to let him feel the sensation of sweet fucking in his entrance, though it kept pushing further and further into his bowels. And all of this was sweet afterthought, hazy pleasure to accentuate the _real_ prize that was the fat tendril pounding hard into his slick sex, driving deep enough Link half thought he could feel his ovaries _aching_ from the jostle. The other two still held his vulva spread lewdly open inside his breeches, fondling the lips even while the other fucked him so violently it would have hurt if he wasn't in heat. But he was, he _was_ , and he wanted it, wanted it all, never wanted it to _stop_ , please, please pl-ea-oh oh _oh_ what the f-

Oh that wasn't right, that wasn't -

Oh, but the slim, warm tendril pressing at his cockhead and sliding _in_ felt abruptly as good as the rest, sluicing inside the length of his aching erection and continuing on, deep inside, oh fuck how deep could it _go-oh-oh shit_ , oh shit he felt his bladder _let go_ , and the tendril pulsed and throbbed inside his cock as he went, seeming to... seeming to _drink it_ , was the only way he could think it, as he came so apart he _pissed himself with pleasure_ and the water-tendril absorbed it with little pulses like swallowing.

He started to lose track.

His sex was being _hammered_ , absolutely ravaged, and his whole body sang for it, writhing and rocking, it was all he wanted, all he needed, to get fucked good and hard until he couldn't stand it, fucked and fucked and fucked and yes, goddesses, yes don't stop -

Dimly, he felt a cool weight in his belly. Felt the thick tendril in his throat slipping deeper, just in and in and in... rush after rush of cool weight splashed into his gut, as though he was drinking, _chugging_ , cool water as hard and fast as he could, and it felt _good_ , felt as good as the thick full throb of water filling his ass, pumping in and in just as relentlessly, so good, deeper and deeper into his bowels, oh don't stop don't stop don't -

Link's spine arched back, hips slamming forward with sudden and utter desperation, meeting the deep pounding inside himself, he needed it, needed filled up _now_ , now, now, needed to be full of knot and seed -

The pounding didn't stop, relentless and hard and _mean_ , even as the force of the water broached him with an obscene burst, jerking inside his cunt and pumping him full of thick water like an alpha fucking him full of seed, _rushing_ through and into him until he swore his womb was _full_ , and it just kept _pounding_ , fucking him hard and fast enough to make him flutter and throb, and all he could do was take it, aching and trembling and _needing_ so badly, full and blissful and unable to _come_ he needed to come please let him come he was so full and being so good he just needed a knot needed a knot needed -

Something round and thick and _solid_ pressed up against the mouth of his sex, broad and cold and too-big, and he didn't care, didn't care, opened his legs and welcomed it, put it in put it in make him come make him come oh _fucking gods just like that please -_

Whatever-it-was shoved against his cunt until he felt like he was going to tear, didn't care, begged for it with his whole body and mind, needed it needed it needed it and then _fuck yes_ it _crammed_ home, stretching him painfully and then _popping_ inside and that was it, the perfect sensation his heat-wrung body _needed_ to come, and come, and _come_ , entire body trembling and clenching and wracking with pulse after pulse of pleasure and mind-numbing satisfaction, _bliss_ , stuffed so full and throbbing and coming gush after rushing gush of squirt and seedless semen from his spurting cock into the waiting suction of the tendril pushed deep inside his body, drinking him down like he drank greedily of the thick water feeding him from both ends.

He didn't know how long he floated in that bliss, orgasm seeming to stretch forever until his sex ached and his whole brain blurred out, jerks of hips and clenches of cunt giving way to shudders and dull throbs as his body slowly gave up. He was breathing thickly and heavily, sucking the thick water in and out of his lungs, blissfully but uncomfortably full in every possible way. His vision was blurry when his eyes finally eased open. Huh. His tunic looked weird... Oh. The belt was missing. That was why it looked so... big...?

His vision cleared a little. The deep blue of the Zora tunic was stretched over something round, and big, that was...

" _Hyaa-!_ "

He yelled underwater as that knot crammed up against him again. No, no, too big, needed to fuck him first, needed -

Didn't matter. The monster _shoved_ forward, stuffing that perfect sphere up against and then into his hole, popping it in and shoving it deep.

Wait - what - ?

Link looked up. That horrible eye was less than three feet away, huge and staring, and this time, before he felt it, he saw the "knot" it was forcing inside him, as the creature lifted it up to him: round like a globe, white and pearly and veined with red.

It wasn't another of those horrendous eyes, _yet_ , but Link had the feeling it was only a matter of time. Keened weakly as the third one - that he knew of - pushed against his hole and popped inside, a little more easily this time. Another floated up into view, briefly, shoved up against him _roughly_ and with this pop he _came_ again, all at once, shuddering in the creature's invisible grip and groaning around the thick fill of water still in his throat.

The eye didn't move.

Just lifted another little veiny, pearly sphere from the clutch Link could see, now, stuck together on the floor of the tank like frog eggs, all gooped up with barely-visible translucent slime.

Link didn't dare to guess how many there were. Just closed his eyes, breathed deep as the next rush of curling heat leapt up in his hips already, reddened his cheeks and his ears, and moaned while his entrance relaxed to the intrusion, welcoming the next firm wet pop. Felt his body sort of _swallow_ , sucking the thing into his womb to join the rest in the taut, water-filled bloat of his engorged body. He wondered, dimly, through a slow-building haze of piqued nerves and sultry hunger, how big he'd get. If they'd feel as good going out, as coming in...

**Author's Note:**

> Write your own ending for Navi, I couldn't decide how mean I wanted to be to her and this is already long enough, oh my god.
> 
> Want to support what I do? Find me on other sites through my [carrd](https://kabochakitsune.carrd.co/)!


End file.
